Wonder Woman ( TV Series)
Wonder Woman is a Television Series, about Diana Prince, trying to fit in as a Homicide Detective, but she decides to become a symbol, protector Wonder Woman. It airs on the CBS channel. It Is created by Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kriesburg, Monitored by Ali Adler 2016-2017 Cast * Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 20/20 * Mehcad Brooks as Detective Steve Trevor- 19/20 * Hayley Atwell as Ava Prince- 20/20 * Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Darnell- 20/20 * David Harewood as Director Brian Elliot /J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter - 20/20 * Calista Flockhart as Veronica Cale- 20/20 Recurring Characters * Laura Bernanti as Queen Hippolyta , most of whom came from a prison that was run by her mother,- 4/20 * Lynda Carter as Eliza Prince- 2/20 * John Travolta as Jeremiah Prince- (Flashbacks) * Andrew Lincon as Maxwell Lord- 10/20 * Jenna Dewan- Tatum as Donna Milton * Glen Morshower as Sam Milton * Chris Vance as Ares * Laura Bernati as Astra * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 1/20 Episodes #"Pilot"- Before the destruction of the planet Themyscira, H'el is sent to Earth along with his sister princess Diana. The planet's implosion forces her ship off course and into the Patriarch World" for 24 years, before landing on Earth. H'el now operating as the hero "Wonder Man" in Seattle, puts Diana in the care of the Prince's in New York City. Twelve years later, Diana working as a Homicide Detective , reveals her powers as a vigilante. She tells her co-worker, Ryan Darnell , about her secret and he starts aiding her. Her cold-hearted boss, Veronica Cale , titles the vigilante "Wonder Woman". Ava, Diana's adoptive sister, is revealed to be working at the Department of Extra-Normal Operations (DEO), under the leadership of Brian Elliot. , investigating alien activity. Diana learns that there are hundreds of gods on Earth , most of whom came from a prison that was run by her mother, Hippolyta. Her actions attract the attention of a god called Apollo , and she is able to defeat him, who kills himself. Steve Trevor , another one of Diana's colleagues, reveals that Harold sent him to look after her and presents her with a new suit. Apollo's superior is revealed to be Astra In-El, Hippolyta's identical twin sister, who wants to conquer Earth. #"We're Stronger Together"-Diana tells Steve and Ryan her secret, and asks them to help her improve as Wonder Woman, A Meta-Human that escaped from the Underworld with the power to unleash Insects attacks the city. Meanwhile Diana's aunt Astra kidnaps Ava to lure Wonder Woman. Veronica tells Steve to set up an interview between her and Wonder Woman, In The End Brian's eyes glow red. #"Fight Or Flee"-During the Interview with Veronica, Wonder Woman accidentally reveals that she is from Themyscira. Wonder Woman gets attacked by a man, wearing a powered suit of armor. He later captures Maxwell Lord to force him to create a new suit of armor for him. He crashes Veronica's party to search for Wonder Woman, and Wonder Woman destroys the suits main source. Steve's ex girlfriend Donna Milton arrives. #"Cheetah"-Diana meets meets Ava at the Apartment to greet their mother Eliza Prince (Lynda Carter) for Thanksgiving. Veronica's ex Employee Barbara Minerva gets involved in an accident which merges Cheetah DNA , with her human DNA, She sets her sights on Veronica, and Wonder Woman stops her, and she is imprisoned in the DEO. Eliza reveals how Jeremiah got killed, and wonder if Brian knows what happened, as he worked with their father. #"How Do You Do It?"Diana, Steve and Ryan feel conflicted when a bomber begins setting off bomb, Diana as Wonder Woman goes after the bomber, and discovers that he has a grudge with Maxwell Lord, He captures Maxwell Lord, and Wonder Woman persuades the man to stop killing innocents, but he blows up himself. Maxwell tells Wonder Woman that he was testing her, strength, speed and stamina. Maxwell swears that they will meet again, and Wonder Woman says that she'll be ready. #"Red Faced"-Diana begins to become angry when she thinks about her mother sending her to Earth, Veronica's mother Katherine Cale arrives and criticizes her daughter. Donna's father Sam Milton creates a Program called Red Tornado which becomes evil, after someone hacks into it. Wonder Woman nearly gets killed, but Steve tells her to defeat him, Ava learns that Brian Elliot was the last to see Jeremiah Prince alive, Diana accidentally cuts herself, and finds out that she's bleeding. #"Being Human"-Diana discovers that she lost her powers, during the fight between her and Red Tornado,. During an Earthquake she attempts to help Steve and Ryan , while an agent of Ares called Jemm breaks out of his cell and faces off against Ava and Brian. Brian reveals himself as J'onn J'onzz AKA Martian Manhunter. Brian explains to Ava about what happened to her father, that he saved him from the real Elliot who was trying to kill him, and made him a promise to watch over his daughters. Diana is later attacked by Astra and her henchmen. #"War"-Diana's quest to stop Astra is suddenly conflicted when she reveals to Diana that her mother is alive, Astra fights against Wonder Woman as a front to take over Lord Tech, led by her husband Ares and his army of Olympians, prompting Ava and Brian to stop them. Meanwhile Diana, Steve, Ryan and Donna track down a mysterious hacker with a dangerous past with Veronica. Veronica reveals to Diana that she has a son, who she hasn't seen for 15 years, and later tells her that she knows that Diana is Wonder Woman, Diana runs off to Lord Tech to face Ares, Ending in a Cliffhanger. #"Blood Debts"- Ares overpowers Diana, and leaves with Brian. Lord sends the DEO away from his facility, vowing to defend it himself, and returns to a secret experiment he is conducting. Ares offers to trade Brian for Astra, , but Sam, who is placed in charge of the DEO by the President, refuses. He tortures Astra for Ares' location, and walks into a trap placed by Ares. Diana is distraught over both her defeat and the fact that Veronica will fire her unless she is convinced that Diana is not Wonder Woman. Diana goes to the DEO and talks with Astra who tells her that Hippolyta believed her claim that Thermyscira was doomed, but sentenced her for her illegal methods while promising to work for her cause. Ava and Diana make the trade over Milton's objections and Astra orders Ares n to withdraw despite his numerical advantage. Sam and his men leave the DEO. Brian uses his shape-shifting power to present Veronica with Diana and Wonder Woman simultaneously, casting doubt on her initial deduction of their identities. Diana, Steve, and Ryan decide to find the secret about Lord, who is shown in possession of an alien woman. #"Like Father Like Son"- Ryan's father known as the Angle Man, , escapes from prison, leaving the former a message to meet him. Ryan tells the FBI about it. They find it a trap; but Diana saves them. Ryan reveals that his father's boss, Chester Dunholtz, stole his angle gun designs, leading to the Angle Man trying to kill Dunholtz, killing other people instead and going to jail. The Angle Man kidnaps Ryan, demanding him to attend a ceremony to kill Dunholtz and threatening to kill the other guests by the bombs he has planted. Diana as Wonder Woman manages to save the guests and have the Angle Man arrested. Donna accepts Veronica's job offer and Ryan addresses his feelings to Diana. Meanwhile, Ava goes to dinner with Maxwell, giving Brian the chance to infiltrate LORD Technologies by shapeshifting into Maxwell. He finds the woman and takes pictures, but is forced to clear a security guard's memory to escape without arousing suspicion. Maxwell is revealed to be monitoring Ava using a camera and microphone he planted on her purse. He finds out about Wonder Woman's identity. #"Strange Visitor From Another Planet"- Miranda Crane, an anti-alien Senator, arrives in New York and is attacked by an alien. Diana saves Crane and brings her to the DEO, where Brian reveals to Ava that the alien is a White Martian, whose species wiped out the Green Martians, Brian's species. Diana finds out that the Crane inside the DEO is actually the White, who is a shapeshifter. The White escapes, abducting Ava. Brian proposes a trade of himself with Ava , which the White accepts. Diana interrupts the exchange, giving Brian the chance to attempt to kill the White; but Diana dissuades him and the White is incarcerated in the DEO. Crane withdraws from her anti-alien initiative. Meanwhile, Diana and Ryan become distant to each other. Adam pays a visit to Veronica due to receiving a letter, which was actually written by Diana. Adam and Veronica find it hard to develop a relationship; but Diana a later helps them reconcile. Adam asks Diana on a date, which she accepts. An identical Wonder Woman appears in New York City. #"Superwoman"- It is revealed that the new Wonder Woman is the woman Maxwell has been experimenting on and has brainwashed her with the sole purpose of killing the prime Wonder Woman. Veronica titles her "Superwoman" , who later witnesses Wonder Woman saving civilians and realizing that Wonder Woman is not a bad person, as Maxwell has dictated to her. However, Maxwell convinces her to continue hunting Wonder Woman. Superwoman attacks Diana a when she is out with Adam, making her realize that Maxwell knows her identity. The DEO uses the enhanced serum on Superwoman, whose face gets deformed instead and manages to escape. Diana decides to end her relationship with Adam. Maxwell advises Superwoman to use a person Wonder Woman cares about; so she kidnaps Steve. Diana arrives and engages her before Ava uses a modified version of the enhanced serum to weaken Superwoman , who is rendered unconscious and kept in the DEO. Ava brings Maxwell to the DEO and locks him up, so he threatens Eliza indirectly. Back at her apartment, Diana is attacked by an unknown creature. #"For The Girl Who Has Everything"- The creature, which is known as the Black Mercy, places Diana in a dreamlike state that has her imagining she is back on Thermyscira. The Black Mercy is part of a plot by Ares , who is using Earth's technology to launch "Myriad", which he and Astra are planning to use to wipe out humanity. Astra secretly informs Ava of the Black Mercy; and the latter enlists the help of Brian, Ryan, Maxwell, and Steve to save Diana, with Ava entering Diana's mind to pull her out and bring her back to reality. When Diana comes back, she seeks revenge on Ares and stops him, who escapes with after revealing the word "Myriad". Elsewhere, Astra engages Ava and Brian , who fights as the Martian Manhunter. The former overpowers him before Ava impales her with an enhanced serum sword, killing her. Diana arrives and Brian tells her that he killed Astra instead of Ava , who starts to feel guilty over whether she should tell Diana the truth. Ares vows revenge on Diana in the wake of Astra's death. #"Truth Justice And The American Way"- Diana and Ares pay their final respects to Astra; and he vows to kill her after he finishes mourning. Diana, Ava , and J'onn track down an armored alien known as the Master Jailer, whom they discover was a guard at Fort Rozz. He has become a vigilante who kills the alien fugitives, including those convicted of non-violent crimes such as a professor sentenced for drug smuggling. Diana confronts the Jailer, but he takes her prisoner and plans to execute her for not joining him. The DEO pinpoints their location and Diana is able to save the professor and defeat the Jailer. Hippolyta refuses to reveal anything about Myriad and Diana realizes she cannot forgive J'onn for killing Astra. Meanwhile, Veronica assigns Steve and Donna to investigate Maxwell's disappearance. Tensions between Steve and Donna develop after he reveals his knowledge of the DEO and friendship with Wonder Woman. The DEO releases Maxwell, threatening to disclose his criminal activity if he reveals Wonder Woman's identity or the DEO's location. Diana finds competition in Veronica's new Homicide detective Siobhan Smythe. #"Seclusion"- A hacker steals the personal information of several people and gives it to Veronica for disclosure, which she refuses. The hacker, turned out to be a goddess named Cassie with the ability to use the internet for traveling, announces her decision to destroy New York City. Diana leaves the DEO and enlists the help of Steve and Donna to stop Cassie while the DEO enlists Ryan for help. Donna realizes that Cassie's intention in the hacking was only one person, a military general with access to the nuclear arsenal. Cassie infiltrates the nuclear base using the general's cell phone and launches a missile towards New York City. Diana stops it using the DEO's help. Ryan uploads a virus to Cassie , destroying her after she reveals to Diana that it was she who helped Diana's ship exit the Patriarch World., which in turn facilitated Fort Rozz's expulsion. Diana decides to rejoin the DEO; and Ava reveals the truth about Astra, being forgiven by Diana. Donna ends her relationship with Steve , accusing him of loving Diana. Ryan and Siobhan develop a relationship. Ares recovers Cassie's pieces and revives her. #"Red"- After helping fight a warehouse fire, Wonder Woman inadvertently comes into contact with a Red enhanced serum stone which destroys her inhibitions. Diana/Wonder Woman soon becomes more cold, shallow and cynical around all others, which Ryan, Steve, Ava, and even Veronica wonder what is going on with her. Diana even goes as far as to frame the back-stabbing Siobhan by leaking information that Siobhan has been contacting the Federal law enforcement Civilian agency for information on Wonder Woman's actions which results in Veronica terminating Siobhan's employment. It soon turns out that Maxwell Lord is the one responsible for he created the so-called Red enhanced serum stone , in the hopes of stopping Ares' next attack. After Evil Wonder Woman makes an attempt on Veronica's life , she goes on TV and denounces Wonder Woman. Ava and and Maxwell are forced to form an uneasy alliance while he tries to help the DEO try to stop Evil Wonder Woman . After a climatic battle downtown, the DEO is able to subdue and capture Evil Wonder Woman , but at the price of Brian revealing himself as the Martian Manhunter. #"Manhunter"- While Diana is trying to win back New York City's trust, the hot-headed Marine Colonel James Harper (guest star Timothy Olyphant) begins an investigation into the J'onn affair with Donna , having re-enlisted into the Army at her previous rank of Major, as his legal assistant. Brian/ J'onn J'onzz then tells the backstory about how he first met Jeremiah Prince (John Travolta), 10 years earlier while he and Brian were on a mission in South America to find him and how J'onn took his identity to oversee the DEO. After her interrogation, the vindictive Donna implicates Ava with her knowledge about J'onn's real identity. After learning that Brian and Ava are on their way to Project Cadmus, Diana finally tells Donna that she is Wonder Woman and convinces her to help rescue Brian and Ava. Brian learns that Jeremiah is still alive, so he and Ava go on the run to find him, but not before manipulating Harper into resigning from the Marines and appointing Donna as the acting director of the DEO. Meanwhile, Siobhan tries to get revenge on for getting her fired, but gets caught by Ryan and discovers that she has the power to sonic scream. #"Worlds Finest"- Siobhan discovers that the women in her family are cursed with the spirit of a banshee, which can only be quieted by killing whoever wronged them. Deciding to kill Diana, Siobhan frees Cheetah from captivity at the DEO and suggests they team up to kill both Diana and Veronica. Siobhan—now calling herself Silver Banshee—and Cheetah kidnap Veronica and wreak havoc on Central Park. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman has a run-in with Clark Kent / Superman , a superhero from an alternate universe, whom she asks for his help to find Cheetah and Silver Banshee. After a climatic fight in a downtown park, Diana is able to subdue them and win back New York City's trust. At the end, Diana decides to reveal her romantic feelings for Steve only to discover that everyone in New York City has fallen under some kind of spell, revealed by Ares to be the result of Myriad. #"Myriad"- The Myriad effect has taken over New York City, and even Wonder Man is under control, leaving Diana, Veronica, and Maxwell as the only ones immune. Now, Diana must find a way to stop Ares, but Maxwell is looking at destroying the Amazonians with an Enhanced serum bomb even at the risk of killing other humans. Veronica objects and prompts Diana to find an alternative. The effect brings fugitives Ava and J'onn back after Ava tells Eliza the truth about Jeremiah and Brian Elliot. When Cassie senses the two returning, she defeats J'onn, but takes Ava and places her under mind control as Ares' payback for Astra's death. #"Better Angels"- Diana fights with Ava, who is controlled by Ares. When Ava is about to kill Diana with the same Amazonian sword used to kill Astra, their mother pleads with her to stop, breaking Ares' control over Ava. The team learns that hope is the key to stopping Myriad. Wonder Woman inspires the citizens of National City, waking them from the Myriad trance. However, Ares is convinced by Cassie to kill all the humans on Earth by increasing Myriad's frequency. Back at the DEO, Max warns Diana that she might not survive a solo fight with Ares and Cassie; J'onn later insists on helping her. Diana and J'onn confront Ares and Cassie at Fort Rozz, which is powering Myriad. Diana defeats Ares, by deflecting his energy blasts. and J'onn rips Cassie 's body apart. As Cassie dies, she reveals that she locked the system so Myriad can't be shut down. Diana flies Fort Rozz into space, rendering Myriad harmless; Ava rescues her using Diana's pod. Afterward, J'onn is reinstated as the Director of the DEO and Veronica gives Diana a promotion. While Diana celebrates at her house, another pod similar to the one in which Diana came to Earth crashes near New York City. Diana opens the pod and is shocked by what is inside it. Category:TV Series Category:Live Action Category:CBS Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Migster7